


Slug Club Kinktober 2019

by Abilane_of_Yon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Phone" Sex, 69 (Sex Position), A/B/O, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Branding, Chastity Device, Communication Failure, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dom Severus Snape, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Flogging, Food Kink, Fucking Machines, Hermione Granger Dies, Historical Roleplay, Honey, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, Magical Tattoos, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Moresomes, Murder, Not a sex toy used, Object Insertion, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Public Sex, Punishment, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Shibari, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sub Drop, Sub Hermione Granger, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome gone wrong, Toys, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abilane_of_Yon/pseuds/Abilane_of_Yon
Summary: A collection of sevmione drabbles written for the Slug Club kinktober 2019.  Join us on a look at the dom/sub relationship of Hermione and Severus.  This will be porn with very little plot.  Note:  character death occurs in chapter 8.  It is not relevant to the very little plot their is, so feel free to skip over it.





	1. Day 1- Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! So, this month the lovely slug club is doing daily prompts for kinktober 2019. I still don't know what all of them are, so be prepared for the tags to change each day when I find out. They have to be between 300-500 words, which will be difficult for me to accomplish admittedly. I do hope you enjoy this little take on how I think Hermione and Severus would be as a couple. These drabbles will be interconnected, but there probably will not be much plot between each one. I do hope you enjoy them though!

Hermione was choking on her knees. Choking was a bad word for it though, really she enjoyed it when Snape had her on her knees in his office. She had always found him to be oddly attractive, and she had been elated when they had started their little escapades two weeks into her eighth year. That had been a month ago, and hardly a week went by without her getting pulled into his office at least twice. 

She moaned as she felt his cock move further down her throat. Ah yes, this was what she had been craving all day. She really did enjoy this little game they played. He’d tease her with glances when he passed her desk, and she’d be left guessing on if today would be a day he’d send for her. Today had been her lucky day. She could still see the note he’d subtly dropped on her lap when checking her work. My office, 9 o’clock, no knickers. She had spent the rest of her classes absolutely dripping with anticipation, and could hardly stand to eat at dinner. Finally she had been able to get away, travel down to the dungeons secretly, and three quick knocks later she was pulled into the dark room. 

She had not been expecting this though. Normally he wanted her splayed on her desk so he could play with her. This was a true treat. He had pushed her onto her knees and quickly had his cock in her mouth. That was where she found herself now, salivating over his cock. This had been something they had had to work on when she first started seeing him. Her gag reflex had been absolutely horrible. Now she was able to take him down her throat with little issue. Really, it just made it more enjoyable. 

She could feel him begin to loose himself. His thrusts got more erratic, he was keeping his cock sheathed in her throat instead of pulling it into her mouth again. Then she could feel him loosing himself in her mouth. Quickly she began to swallow, trying to keep it from overflowing. If she didn’t she would have to lick what she lost off the floor, and she didn’t want to do that again. As he finished he relinquished the grip he had on her head, allowing her a full breath. She was positive she looked awful, but the way her looked at her didn’t show that. It showed utter adoration. 

“Now pet, show me that you followed my instructions.” Obediently she rose and pulled up her skirt, showing him that she had obeyed and left her knickers back in her room. “Good, now go upstairs to bed. We will continue this tomorrow.” Startled Hermione just looked at him, but began to gather her things anyway. As she left he cleared his throat. “One last thing. Don’t touch yourself tonight. We’ll take care of that tomorrow.” Nodding Hermione left. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Day 2- Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape makes Hermione beg him for what she wants. But does she actually have it in her to beg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I am again with another lovely Slug Club Kinktober prompt! I hope you enjoy my take on begging!

Hermione still couldn’t sleep. She had gone to bed wanting, but had so far obeyed. She turned over to look at the moon, it had to be well past midnight. Still she found herself longing for him. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him by her side. Of all people, Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeon. Suddenly she heard a slight buzz on her nightstand, and she moved to answer the message she knew awaited her. _Beg me for it_.

At this Hermione paused. She had never been one for begging. Whimpering yes. Moaning yes. Begging though, begging wasn’t something she normally engaged in even with Snape. _Beg me for it pet. I know you want to touch yourself._ That wasn’t even the half of it. She wanted to feel him touch her. Still, she could feel the way her want leaked onto her thigh. She said the spell for her self-writing quill and set to work. _Please, Sir. Please let me touch myself_.

She sat waiting for him to reply, willing him to reply. _I know you can do better than that pet. Come on, beg for it_. Hermione groaned when she realized it was going to be harder than that. _Tell me how much you need it._ Hermione sighed as she tried to figure out what to say. _Please, Sir. I can’t stand this. I need to come._ Back and forth they went, Hermione slowly going crazier, trying to come up with a different way to say it. _I guess you don’t need to come tonight pet. This, this made her absolutely loose it. Please, Sir! I can’t even sleep I need to come so badly. Sucking you off tonight drove me absolutely crazy, I need to come. Please Sir, Please!_

_Come for me pet._

  
With this Hermione began touching herself furiously. Crying out as she did so, moaning for him. She quickly brought one hand to a nipple, pinching and pulling it like he did. Plunging one hand between her thighs. She plunged two fingers into her cunt and began fucking herself furiously. Using her thumb to rub her clit while she did. She didn’t even realize her quill was still recording her moans and whimpers. Every moment of begging she did for him to make her cum. She quickly felt herself fall apart, crying out for him when she did.

Slowly she came back to herself. Her breathing slowed as she came down from her high. She pulled a hand through her hair, moving it back away from her face. Slowly she sat up and grabbed the parchment to thank Snape for that. That was when she realized her quill had kept writing. She quickly scammed through the evidence of her orgasm, blushing as she realized exactly what she had been moaning.

_I take it you enjoyed yourself, pet?_ Hermione gulped as she realized he had been reading it.

_Yes, Sir._ She could almost hear his chuckling.

_Good. Goodnight, pet. Sleep well tonight._


	3. Day 3-Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape wants to try something new tonight. Will Hermione be able to stand a little teasing when she can't see or hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again my lovelies! Here is my third submission for the Slug Club kinktober 2019. I hope you enjoy!

This was not what Hermione pictured when Snape had called for her tonight. She had pictured rope, maybe a spanking, but this was not normally on the agenda. When he had asked if she wanted to try something different she had said yes. When he had brought out a blindfold and muggle ear plugs she was startled. She knew he liked to do kink the old fashioned way, very little magic involved, but she was still startled every time. It had become such a major part of her life, and she was surprised at the lack of it in the bedroom. 

“Your safe word is Nargle, pet. Are you ready to proceed?” Hermione nodded in response. She closed her eyes as he placed the blindfold on her and put the ear plugs in. He led her to the bed and placed her the way he wanted her. Moment of agony passed as Hermione waited to find out what he would do to her. She was surprised as what felt like a feather began to trace her skin. She almost began giggling at the feather light touches until he began to trace around her thighs. Over and over getting closer and closer. Driving her absolutely mad. 

Once he was content with the state of things he moved away again. This time the feather was replaced with something cool to the touch. Ice, Hermione realized as it slowly melted across her skin. Over her nipples, around her navel, everywhere she could think of. Except for the one place she wanted it most. She bucked her hips as he once again moved away from her. She was shivering slightly from the ice, but all she could think of was his hands on her. All she wanted was to feel his calloused fingertips. 

She had to wait though. This time is was warmth. It wasn’t candle wax, she knew what that felt like. A warmed glass dildo maybe? She could feel it trace around her, over and over every inch of skin available to him. Over her nipples, her throat, her arms down to the tips of her fingers. Over every inch of her legs and her belly. Finally, finally, he began to trace it over her clit. Up and down the entrance to her cunt, but not in it. Oh, not yet. She bucked her hips again, wordlessly begging him to fuck her. He held her down with one hand as he slid the glass dildo into her. Quickly he set a furious rhythm, removing his hand from her abdomen to play with her clit as he did. Quickly he brought her off, and she could hear her screaming her pleasure through the ear plugs. Quickly he removed the dildo from her, and for a moment she couldn’t feel anything again. Then she felt what she knew to be his seed on her abdomen. Wordlessly he removed the blindfold and ear plugs and crawled into bed with her. Soon they were both asleep.


	4. Day 4-Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has an idea for a Samhain present for Severus. Unfortunately things don't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this read. Honestly I couldn't see Severus actually wanting to share Hermione with anyone, so I admittedly made the prompt work for me. I hope you enjoy!

Hermione realized she had screwed up the second Severus walked into what she felt like was there room now. They had let Minerva (as she insisted the 8th years call her) that they were engaging in a relationship. She had given them their blessing, and only asked that Hermione made an appearance in the dorms twice a week. She conceded, but pretty much had moved into Severus’s rooms. She had decided tonight was going to be special. It was supposed to be an early Samhain present. She had scoured the classifieds in their local Wizard BDSM magazine, something Severus insisted she read when they had first began engaging. He wanted her connected to others in the lifestyle, at least as much as possible when she was basically secluded in the safety of Hogwarts. She was lucky, she had made a few submissive pen pals through the magazine. 

This though, this was supposed to be special. That was when she had found her. Another local submissive, somebody who was willing to be a third for a night. She had arranged the date, had gotten her into the castle, and had made sure everything was perfect. They were both naked as jaybirds, kneeling while waiting for him to come in. She was so happy with herself, thinking she had gotten him the perfect present. She had even placed bows in their hair since they were the present. When he walked in though she could see in a second he wasn’t pleased. He wordlessly summoned the girl’s clothes and tossed them at her, hissing a get out as he did. She quickly got dressed and practically ran from the dungeon. 

That was when he turned towards Hermione, almost cowering now instead of kneeling on the floor. “Would you please tell me what you wanted to accomplish here tonight, Hermione?” He moved to sit in his chair as he waited for her to gather her words. She gulped when she realized he hadn’t used his pet name for her. He only ever used her first name in public, or when he was truly angry with her. 

“I thought you might enjoy having two of us for a night. It was supposed to be your Samhain present.” She closed her eyes and gulped, waiting for him to respond. Praying he wouldn’t just toss her out on her arse. She was surprised when she felt him pulling her up to him, embracing her tightly. 

“Oh, pet. What could I want with another when I have you?” She was startled when she felt his lips on her, crushing. He tossed her into bed and quickly got on top of her. She was surprised when he slid right into her, setting a quick pace right away. Quickly the two of them came together, wrapped up in each other. He gently rolled them over so he was spooning her. “Hermione, you’re the only one I want. Don’t you understand?” 

“Yes Severus, I do.” He smiled and kissed her, content.


	5. Day 5-Sadism and Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both need a release from the world. Relaxing pain and pleasure ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again my lovelies! Back for the fifth day of kinktober. This truly is one of my favorite kinks to write about, so I hope you all enjoy!

Hermione sighed as she ran her hands across the implements Severus had gotten out for her to choose from. She traced over the wooden handle of her favorite flogger, picking it up to hand to him. It was made of real leather and had a hand carved handle that fit perfectly in his grip. He smiled as she transferred it to him, happy in her choice. This one was also his favorite. The way it made her cry out was absolutely beautiful to him. That was what he loved about it.

He led Hermione to the St Andrew’s cross he had finally put up, and slowly tied her to it. He loved this part, the anticipation. The way she closed her eyes and sighed as he got her in place really was almost torture for him. He lightly traced her skin with the leather tresses, teasing her. “Are you ready to begin, pet?” She opened one eye to look at him and he could see the need behind the eye. She needed this release, a break from the world. Both of them did.

“Yes Sir.” He smiled at her and stepped back. He landed a few blows into the air, warming up his arm. He wanted his strikes to land properly.

“Twenty strikes pet. No need to count, I’ll keep track of them. Just focus on enjoying yourself.” He began to line up his body with hers, trying to gauge the distance before he struck. _One_. Lightly, carefully. A beginning blow to warm up her back. _Two_. Harder, in a different spot. Testing to see how hard she would need it. _Three, four, five_. Three in quick succession this time, using the speed to his advantage. Still not quite as hard as he wanted. _Six_. Hard enough for her to cry out this time. He could see a light strip of pink where this one landed. _Seven, eight_. Across her lower back, almost on her buttocks. This time he could clearly see where it had landed. Perfect. _Nine, ten, eleven_. Solid strikes each of them. He could hear her moaning, and could see she was getting wet. _Twelve_. He could see the welt forming beneath it. _Thirteen, fourteen fifteen_. Another cry from her. He could see the pattern beginning to form now. _Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen_. Three last hard strikes._ Nineteen, twenty_. Gentle blows, placed perfectly across her arse. Just enough for her to feel them, to know it was over. Quietly he came back to where she was bound, undoing her. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

He placed her so she was cuddled in his lap so he could rub lotion into it. Carefully so not to agitate the marks on her back. “Well done pet. You did perfectly.” He moved her so she was on top of his cock, allowing him to enter her. With each thrust up he could feel clench around him. Slowly he brought them both off, sated for another night.


	6. Day 6-Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're ready to take the next step in their relationship. A ceremony as old as time to bind them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter of kinktober 2019. Warning, there is mild blood in this chapter, so if that's not your cup of tea you might want to skip this one!

Hermione Granger smiled as she walked into their rooms for the night. Her hair was curled perfectly, she had just the right amount of makeup on, and the new lingerie set she had gotten for the night looked perfect. After all, every woman wanted to look perfect on their wedding night. They had chosen a traditional binding ceremony instead of a more modern wedding. This was just for them, and it was one of the ceremonies most of the other people in their community chose. It was simple really, a potion, an incantation, and when they consummated their union they were supposed to mark each other at the height of passion. It was so much simpler than months of finding the perfect dress and sending out invitations. 

Severus smiled at her when she entered. He had lit the circle of candles while she was getting ready and had laid down a blanket on the floor for them. In his hands were two vials of the potion they were supposed to drink, and as she stepped inside the circle he handed her one. They linked their arms and drank the vials down in one gulp. After came the words. Secret to the outside world, they had written them just for this. Only they would know what they were, as it was meant to be. She could feel her magic reaching out to him and his to hers. Uniting them. This was when he practically attacked her. 

It was a battle of lips and teeth and tongue as they pulled off their clothes. There was almost a humming in the air as they did so, their magic pooling around them. The flame of the candles almost danced as he laid her down on the blanket, taking a nipple in his mouth as he did so. They explored each other’s bodies as if it was their first time together. With hands and mouths they traced every inch of each other, memorizing the dips and curves of the other. When Severus was satisfied he moved to enter her in one fell swoop, pausing as he did so. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, pushing him further inside of her. Slowly he began to set a pace, savoring the moment. 

Together they moved their hips faster and faster, beginning to feel the passion build. Their magic was singing to them, almost controlling them. Hermione could feel herself getting closer and moved her head into the crook of his neck. When she felt herself start to fall she bit down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Hard enough to scar. As she could feel her magic cement itself around him she moved so he had easier access to her neck. He bent his head and as she felt him loose himself he returned her bite. Hard enough to show the world that they were bonded. As his magic cemented itself around her he slowly lapped the wound clean. They belonged to each other, forever.


	7. Day 7-Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wants to show Hermione exactly how much he appreciates her. The only way her can show he is to tel her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for day seven my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Severus smiled down at his pet. She really was being rather good, allowing him to tease her while blindfolded again. Apparently she had liked it quite a lot the first time around. This time though, he left the ear plugs off so she could hear him. He wanted her to know exactly how much he appreciated her submission. Quickly he brought her towards her climax, only to back off for the third time. “Such a good girl my pet. Color?” He could see her smile, such an amazingly beautiful smile. 

“Green, Sir. Please keep going.” Every his resilient pet. He smiled, moving away from her weeping cunt for a moment. Allowing her a moment to come back to earth. After all, he wanted their game to last a few moments longer. Just a few more before reality set back in for them. Slowly he moved up towards her nipples, tracing a lazy finger over them.

“Good girl, pet. Such a good girl for me.” He moved his thumb over her lips, allowing her to taste herself on them. She moaned around them, licking them like she would his cock. “Oh yes pet. Show me how much you want me to finish. Good girl pet, keep going for me.” He really did love the way she moved her body as he traced his way around it. She was leaning towards it trying to get to move where she wanted him to go. Oh, but he couldn’t have that. He wanted to take his time with her. “Oh no pet, don’t do that. Keep being a good girl for me for just a little while longer. I know you have it in you pet.” Slowly he felt her settle down, and only then did he move towards his destination. Carefully he began to lightly trace the outside of her cunt. He could feel her settle down into the bed for him, allowing him to do what he wanted.

Slowly he pushed his fingers into her again, using his thumb to play with her clit. Soon he could feel her begin to constrict around him. He knew if he didn’t back off now he would lose her, but she had been such a good girl for him. “Good girl pet, good girl. You can come now pet. Come on, come for me.” He could feel her loose herself around his fingers, coming undone for him. Yes, such a good girl. 

He quickly undid the bindings and the blind. Allowing her to get settled so he could wrap himself around her. He pulled the comforter over them, snuggling her into him so she could warm up. He knew how cold she got when he tied her up like that. Slowly he kissed her along her jaw, bringing her back to him. She mumbled some gibberish at him and just moved herself closer. “Are you happy with me tonight, Sir?” 

“Of course pet. You pleased me greatly.” She sighed and drifted off to sleep, happy.


	8. Day 8-Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A butterfly flaps its wings and everything changes. Even for Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies, here we are again. I want to make one thing clear, I personally do not consider prostitution a kink. Unfortunately that was the prompt given to us, and so that's what I'm writing. I regard sex work of all kinds as a job, albeit a dangerous one with the way the laws stand in the United States. Unfortunately sex workers tend to be some of the most vulnerable people, and I feel like we've failed them in a lot of ways. Even those who chose to go into sex work because it was something they enjoyed and wanted to do are at risk with the way the laws stand. I stand with sex workers of all kinds, and I believe it should be decriminalized. I'm going to include a link to a very interesting article from Human Rights Watch about decriminalizing sex work and I encourage you to look further into the topic. 
> 
> Like I said unfortunately as it stands now sex work is a dangerous line of work to go into without the ability to safely screen clientele. Which is why I went quite a bit darker with this one. This is just an AU withing an AU, Hermione will be back alive and well tomorrow. I do want to warn you though that she does die in this chapter, and in a rather brutal way. If you want to skip over this chapter I understand. I do hope this note didn't seem like a soapbox, but this is something I'm passionate about in my day to day life. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> https://www.hrw.org/news/2019/08/07/why-sex-work-should-be-decriminalized

A butterfly flaps its wings and can change everything. One wrong move, one misstep, and lives are changed forever. Unfortunately for Hermione Granger this was true in the real world the same way it was in the magical world. She had been unable to save Severus in the shack that day. In her grief, for even then she had grown fond of him, she had cast aside the magical world. She still kept her wand as a memento, but had given up everything else. She lived as a muggle. That was what brought her to the streets of NYC, the city that never sleeps. She drowned her sorrows by day, but by night she walked the streets. She had learned from her fellow workers how to style her hair perfectly and how to do her makeup. She learned how to dress the part, and she was good at it. 

She could get any john to turn his head towards her. She almost blamed her magic for that that last little inkling of power she kept bottled up inside of her. She would walk away with the occasional bruise from a john that held her too hard, but for the most part she was able to sense who not to get in a car with. Which was why she was so surprised when she thought she saw him wave her over. Once she got closer she realized it wasn’t him, he just looked enough like him to fool her. This one would be easy for her. A quick fuck in his hotel room and she would be able to put aside her feelings for him. She would be able to fool herself and then let him go. 

She was right, it was a quick fuck. He had tied her up and had his wicked way with her. It was quick and rough, something she wasn’t unused to. She was sore and bruised, but that was okay. She had even been tied up a time or two, so it wasn’t that surprising when he did that. It was what came after that surprised her. The pain when he burned her with a lit cigarette. The pain when he took a knife out and carved a horrible message across her abdomen. Dead slut walking, yes, she guessed that was true. It was startling when hours later, as she lay beaten and bruised and bleeding that he finally took that same knife to her throat. He had taken his time. One clean cut and it was over. She could feel herself leaving her body. It was quick, that part at least. 

She was found in an alley two blocks away the next morning. Throat slashed and her killer’s message proudly displayed for the entire world to see. Her eyes no longer gleamed the way they used to, instead they were lifeless the way she was. They never found out her name. She died a Jane Doe. Her killer wasn’t caught for another five years.


	9. Day 9-Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus loved the taste of honey and Hermione. Why not have both at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Back with a much more lighthearted chapter after yesterday. Again, yesterday has no relevance to the overarching plot of all the other chapters, so in this one Hermione is alive and happily married to an alive Severus Snape. Warning: this chapter was definitely written while dealing with a pretty nasty head cold, so I'm quite sorry for any mistakes made. I'm going to go sleep for a thousand years now while you enjoy this chapter!

Hermione giggled as she felt the honey drip down towards her belly button. When Severus had insisted on whisking her away for a Christmas getaway she had initially been nervous. Yes they were married and living together, but something about being alone for three days just seemed so much more intimate. She hadn’t been wrong. They hadn’t bothered to put on clothes the entire time, and since the hotel used a similar spell to the kitchens at Hogwarts they hadn’t seen another human being. It had been oddly nice. When Severus had grabbed the jar of honey that came with the tea service and asked her to lay back on the front of the fire she had. She knew she would be stick as all get out after this, but she wanted to him to have his fun too. 

Fun it was. He loved to watch the way the honey glistened off her skin. The taste was exquisite as well, but it was the way she reacted when he licked it off of her that he really loved. It was always with a light shiver and a sigh. He knew this wasn’t really her thing, she hated the cleanup, but he was proud of her for wanting to please him. He carefully put the honey dipper back in the jar, spinning it to keep the golden liquid from spilling on the floor. Carefully he drizzled the honey across her breast, quickly licking it off once the dipper ran out of honey. It was almost startlingly sweet, but it tasted subtly of her skin. If she could stand it he would eat the entire jar of honey this way. 

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Once he drizzled honey almost everywhere she could stand it he replaced the jar and picked her up. He could feel her giggling into his chest as he carried her to the shower. He did allow her to stand as he adjusted the water temperature, but once he was sure it was perfect he picked her back up. He held her up as he nuzzled into her neck, trying to get every last drop of sticky sweetness off of it. He rubbed himself into her, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her before he pushed into her. He sighed into her neck as he seated himself within her. He slowly began to thrust in and out, pushing her into the wall when he entered her. It was almost maddeningly slow, but he loved this part. When she was perfectly pliant for him. He smiled and tongued over the scar on her neck, letting his cock set the pace. He knew neither of them could hold on very much longer, and he slowly let his hand drift down to lazily stroke at her clit. Quickly she came, chanting for him over and over again; quickly he followed. “Can I wash the honey off now?” He laughed at that, happy with their life.


	10. Day 10-Magical Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus begins to realize exactly what changed when they got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back lovelies! Here we are, almost a third of the way through kinktober. I'm still sick, so once again excuse any inconsistencies or spelling issues since I just don't have the energy to edit right now. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

It really did change their dynamic when they went through with their bonding. Severus could tell exactly when his beautiful pet began to fall into sub space, as she was doing now. He had agreed to tie her up and flog her again, one of her favorite things, and this one was a special session. He was supposed to go until she couldn’t take it anymore. Until it was either too much pain or too much pleasure. They were testing to see how many strikes she could take now, and he was incredibly happy with how far they had come. Forty-eight so far, and he was determined to get her to fifty. That was, until her could feel her fall into sub space. Too much pleasure then. 

He moved behind her with the ointment to temporarily protect her back. She was begging for him, but he didn’t need to hear her to know that anymore. He could feel exactly where she wanted him, and he wasn’t one to ignore her. Before he had strung her up he had placed a vibrator in her cunt, turned on just enough to help with driving her mad, and a plug in her arse to prep her. It wasn’t normally his cup of tea, but she loved it and had really been so good to let him lick that honey off of her when they went away. This was her reward. He uncapped the bottle of lube to prepare himself, and when he was sure he was ready he removed the plug. 

He could feel her push against him ever so slightly as he entered her arse. He may not enjoy it the way he enjoyed her cunt, but he did love her reaction. She was just begging him to move, and he was always one to oblige. Slowly, ever so slowly at first, allowing her to get used to the movement. Quickly though he began to pound her, turning up the vibration using wandless magic as he did. He wanted to drive her crazy, and it seemed he was succeeding from what he could feel. He could feel her as she got closer to her climax, and as she did he moved a hand to her clit, trying to get her off before he did. He could feel her spill over the edge before she started tightening around him, and with that he was finished. He allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath before untying her and removing the vibrator from her cunt. 

He moved her to the bed so she could get comfortable while he checked her over for any injuries. Light bruising and welts, just enough to cause discomfort. She loved the discomfort though, it reminded her of who she belonged to. When he was sure she was okay he took a wet cloth to her to clean her up. When she was clean he crawled into bed with her, letting her get comfortable before turning out the light.


	11. Day 11-edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first foray with Severus in a public club proves to be a fruitful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter for kinktober 2019! This one was a fun one for me to write so I hope you enjoy it.

Hermione blushed as she felt the vibrator turn on again. This was her first public party at the club Severus was a member of in London, and Severus had wanted to pull out all the stops. He had gotten her a beautiful new gown to wear, something that showed her off while at the same time allowing her some privacy. It was what was underneath the gown that was startling. A beautiful leather chastity belt holding a small vibrator in place. She was to wear it the entire party, and only when Severus decided was she allowed to come. He had already driven her to the brink ten times, and apparently he was moving up to an eleventh. The other subs she was talking to just smiled knowingly at her. They were no strangers to the games their Doms could come up with and this was a popular one. 

Hermione took a deep breath in, closing her eyes and allowing the pleasure to wash over her. All he had guaranteed her was a private orgasm after the party, and she still had ten minutes to go. She almost cried when she felt it turn off again, giving her a moment to breath. It was taking less and less time to get her to the brink, and it was taking more willpower to keep herself from tumbling over that waterfall. She looked for him out of the corner of her eye and moved towards him when he beckoned for her. When she sidled up to him her gently placed a hand on her lower back, showing everyone in the room that she was his. She had been the most sought after new addition to the repertoire at the club that night, and Severus wasn’t willing to share her with anyone. 

She kept her eyes averted as he finished his conversation, stiffening when he turned the vibrator up again. She quickly composed herself, trying not to let on what was happening. She bit her inner cheek, trying to stop herself from moaning. Once he sensed her impending orgasm he shut it off again, motioning her to follow him. She could see other people leaving, and gathered that unless they wanted to stay for the after party they should leave. She followed him towards a back entrance, the apparition point to Hogsmead. They were the only ones using it that night, luckily, for as soon as they were alone he turned the vibrator on full blast. He chuckled when she leaned her forehead against the wall, trying to keep herself in line. “Lucky number thirteen, pet. Come for me, you’ve earned it.” Hermione looked towards him and allowed herself to fall, letting the waves of pleasure fully engulf her. She practically saw stars for a moment before returning to the land of the living. “What do you say, pet?”

“Thank you Sir.” He took her hand and quickly apparated them away. He had more plans for her that night. She was his tonight.


	12. Day 12-Non-sexual Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus are enjoying there night. That is until something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here's another chapter for kinktober 2019! I am going to warn you there is safeword use in this chapter, so if you want all your happy kink with no issues, you may want to skip this chapter. I just love the idea of Severus taking care of Hermione, and so wanted to write a chapter where he has to do that. I hope you like it!

They were using their first toy they had come up with out of desperation: the handle of an old bath sponge she was planning on getting rid of. A few magical touches to remove the sponge, and it worked as an emergency dildo. When Severus had grabbed it after tying her to the bed that night she laughed, nostalgia taking over she guessed. She was rather enjoying herself now though. He was roughly pounding her cunt with the handle, and she was moaning along with it. She was almost to her peak, and the rough pad of his thumb against her clit was just about to put her over the edge. She moved slightly, adjusting his angle. She jerked her hips once, letting the pleasure wash over her. That was when she felt like something pierced her. “Nargle!”

Quickly Severus removed the offending toy, and untied her, allowing her to figure out what was going on. “The toy, Sev. It felt like something came off from it inside of me.” She kept herself at the foot of the bed, allowing him to figure out exactly what was going on. She pinched her eyes shut, trying to keep herself from crying. She could feel the tip of his wand come closer to her, and she knew he was using it for a better light source.

“Hermione, love, it looks like a large splinter came off of the handle. I’m going to go to my office and find a salve that will help with the pain while I remove it. Are you going to be okay by yourself for just a few moments?” Hermione nodded, and she stayed absolutely still while Severus ran to grab what he needed. She knew he wouldn’t leave her if he didn’t have to, and she slowly ran through the ingredients for polyjuice potion to try and keep herself from freaking out. 

It seemed to be an eternity until she heard him come back inside their quarters. She could feel him poking around again, careful removing the piece of wood and putting some of the salve on the wound. When he was done he moved up to her, allowing her to snuggle into him for comfort. He gently caressed her hair, letting her come down from the adrenaline in his arms. Once he was sure she was okay he moved her head gently so he could look at her. “Now love, you’re okay. You’ll need to take things easy for a day or so while it heals, but that salve should fix you right up. You did the right thing speaking up. I never want these encounters to be uncomfortable, no matter if we’re married or not. Do you understand?”

Hermione just smiled and nodded at him. She really had lucked out to find such a caring man to spend the rest of her days with. She did chuckled at something though. “Sev?” 

“Yes?”

“No more wooden toys please.” All he could do was chuckle in reply.


	13. Day 13-Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is reminded exactly how Severus sees her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Today we were taxed with writing about our favorite kinks, so I picked rope (probably obvious) and wax play, one I've been wanting to write since day one. I hope you enjoy!

Hermione sighed as she felt the rope curl around her. She loved the nights when Severus would take his time tying intricate knots around her body. He had woven the cotton ropes carefully around her breasts and abdomen, strategically places knots where she would notice them the most. He continued the harness around her back and buttocks, slowly decorating her body. Normally when he took this much care he would be suspending her, but this was a special night. He had a new treat for her and this was just the beginning. She knew he would be tying her to the bed instead of to the ceiling, but beyond that she had no idea. Once he was satisfied with the harness he motioned her to the bed, letting her get comfortable before he tied her to the posts. 

Once she was in place he moved to their side table. He carefully lit the candles, one silver and one green, letting the wax melt just enough for him to pour it on her. With a nod and a look he began. He carefully dripped the wax along her skin, allowing one spot to cool before he moved on to the next. It was a maddening sensation. It was a warm caress across her navel and her breasts, hardening into an almost vice-like grip. She was loving it. He adorned her across her hands and her feet, up and down the curves of her body. She understood now why he used the cotton ropes, they would be easier to clean. She let him take his time with her, and honestly she didn’t know how long she had been laying there. All she knew was he was there with her. 

That was when he blew out the candles. Carefully, ever so carefully he entered her, trying not to disturb the wax. She could still feel spots cracking away, but not as many as she thought she would have. That was when she realized he had placed a stasis charm on the wax. He wanted her to see what he had done to her afterwards. She could feel every move he made inside of her, could hear them moaning in tandem with the other. This was what it felt like to be truly in sync with one another. Everything must come to an end though. Soon enough she could feel herself coming to her peak, and could feel the erraticism in his thrusts. Quickly they came together, and she could feel him carefully lay beside her.

He took a few moments before getting up to untie her limbs from the bed. Then he carefully guided her up and to the mirror in the corner. She took in the swirls of green and silver he had made on her body. This was how he saw her, a work of art. He carefully traced the shapes he had made on her skin. That was when he captured her in his loving gaze. “You look beautiful pet.”


	14. Day 14-asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally lets Severus try the thing she's been both the most scared about and the most excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Welcome back for another chapter of my little pet project. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Just a warning, this chapter does contain choking, and I know that can be a big trigger for some people. If you don't like it please skip this chapter.

This had been the thing Hermione had been most scared of when they started playing. When they went over their list of hard limits and things she was curious about. She had been honest with him when it came to choking. It scared her. She knew that breath play could be dangerous, no matter how experienced you were with it. Something about it though excited her. Putting her life completely in his hands just seemed exhilarating. They had started slowly. A gentle caress to her neck, maybe a little pressure occasionally. Never anything where he was flat out cutting off her air. When he had asked if she would be okay with letting him actually choke her tonight she had said yes.

It had started slowly again. They were languidly fucking when he had carefully cast the spell that allowed him to see her vitals. That way he knew right away if something went wrong. Then he had gently placed a hand around her throat, applying just enough pressure to let her know he was there. She was slightly startled when he actually began cutting off her air. Not enough to leave her completely breathless, but more than what he normally did. She was almost startled when he sped up the pace of his hips as he put more and more pressure around her throat. 

It was…odd not being able to breath. She wasn’t fighting him, but it was going against everything her brain was telling her to do. When he let up so she could catch a breath she drank in the air like she was a man dying of thirst. He let her breath a moment longer before replacing the pressure on her throat. This time he was quick about it. She knew this was exciting him because his thrusts were getting more erratic, but his eyes never left the chart where her vitals were being posted. Always the careful one he was. She was startled when she felt herself begin to orgasm while she couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t even noticed the hand on her clit until she was over the edge. With her orgasm he let go of her throat, letting her drink in the cool air once more while he joined her in orgasm. 

For once he didn’t move off of her right away. He allowed his body to cover hers while they breathed together. She knew she would have a ring of bruises around her neck tomorrow, and knew she’d have to carefully conceal them so her classmates didn’t notice them. She was almost done with school. Just a few more months and she would sit her exams. Then she would be his colleague. It was odd to think about she admitted. She had hated him with a passion. Now she couldn’t wait until they could truly start their life together. She moved to her side so he could envelope her in his grip once he finally rolled over, and slowly they drifted off together.


	15. Day 15-Intercrural Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione managed to earn a punishment. Severus has to get creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! We are roughly halfway through this thing, so yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It wasn’t very often that Severus had to punish Hermione anymore. When they first started this endeavor he had used the crop or the cane often. Now though, she had gotten used to his rules. He didn’t have many, and it was only when they were actively in a scene that he required her to follow them. Unfortunately for him punishments had also been more difficult to come up with. She had come to enjoy the crop, the cane, and the edging. That was where half of her punishment came in tonight. He had placed twenty hard blows with the crop solidly across her buttocks, requiring her to count each one out. He had also teased her within an inch of her life, not letting him come no matter how hard she begged. Now for the final part. 

He had tied her legs together just so. There was a small gap between her thighs, just enough for him to get his cock into. He used the fluids that had seeped from her weeping cunt to lubricate himself, adding just a small amount of lubricant so he didn’t chafe his cock on her skin. She would feel him fucking her, but not where she wanted him most. Not where she needed him. He could hear her keening for him while he used her thighs. It was an odd sensation to say the least, rutting between her legs like this. Not necessarily a bad one though. He gently nibbled on her ear and neck, driving her even crazier. He peppered the back of her neck with kisses as he thrust between her thighs. She was still crying for him, apologizing for what she had done. He smiled, she really was his good girl. He could feel himself reach his orgasm, and as he did he pulled away from her thighs, coming all over her back and buttocks instead. Marking her as his. 

As soon as he was finished he stepped in front of her, kissing her and bringing a hand to her clit. She had taken her punishment spectacularly. Now for her reward. It didn’t take long for her to come undone. She cried out as she came, letting the world know of her pleasure. With that he removed her from the carefully crafted suspension she had been in. He carried her to the bed, knowing her legs were probably unstable after that ordeal. Carefully he placed her on her stomach. He cleaned her with a dampened flannel first, and then he massaged the ointment he used into her buttocks. She would still bruise, and she would have to sleep on her stomach tonight. Tomorrow she would be able to sit at least though. He gave her a sip of water before climbing into the bed with him, pulling the blanket over the two of them. She fell asleep as he whispered to her what a good girl she had been for him. His darling submissive pet. The love of his life.


	16. Day 16-69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione have a little game to play. The question is who will come out on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoy the 16th chapter of kinktober 2019! We're officially past the halfway point, and well on our way to 2/3 of the way there! I'm excited to see what prompt may come next.

Hermione was once again suspended in ropes, this time with her head waist high. It was the only way they could really manage this position, she was just too short otherwise. His cock was buried in her mouth, while his face was buried in her cunt. She moaned around his cock, trying to get him to come. That was their little game tonight. If he came before she did she’d win, if she came before him he would. Her prize was a full body massage with the potion he’d made to loosen muscled. It was a rare treat since it was such an expensive ingredient list. If he won he wanted a whole day that was just the two of them. 

Of course, he had an advantage, he had access to his hands. All she could use was her lips and tongue. He had trained her well though, she knew exactly what he liked. She knew how to get him to come. The question was how quickly she could get him to come. Her current record was eight minutes. She was determined to get him off in six. She lightly grazed her teeth against the sensitive skin of his cock, knowing that would drive him crazy. As long as she wasn’t too rough about it he enjoyed that part of her repertoire. She could feel him his against the wetness of her cunt and smiled. If he was already hissing she knew he was close. 

She wasn’t expecting him to lightly nibble on her clit in response though. She almost came at that, and it was only the focus she was giving to his cock that kept her from letting go. She took a breath before pushing her head further on his cock, relaxing her throat around him. She swallowed around it, massaging his cock with her throat. She could feel him moan against her cunt again, and knew that if she could keep this up it was in the bag. She could hold out. She could feel him plunge two fingers into her, playing with her the exact way she loved. She had maybe a minute and a half before she’d be through. She doubled down on her efforts, trying to get him to come before her.

She began to moan wildly around his cock while swallowing, her last effort to get him to come. Just as she was seconds from the brink she could feel him begin to fill her throat with liquid. Quickly she began to swallow to make sure she got every drop. She released his cock with a pop just as he managed to get her over the edge. She smiled through her orgasm. She had won. 

She could feel him begin to unwind the ropes from her body, trying to get her out of them before the blood rushed completely to her head. Carefully he lowered her to the floor while continuing to unwrap the ropes. “Good job, my darling pet. You deserve it.”


	17. Day 17-Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has the perfect gift idea for Severus. Now just to complete it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Hermione hadn’t really had any time to work on her pet project. It was supposed to be an end of term gift for Severus, something he could use the next year in his private office. She had been successful in keeping it secret from him thus far, and she only had one more picture to take before the project was complete. It was supposed to be a desk calendar with pictures of her in various states of undress. It was charmed so anyone else looking at it would see pictures of the two of them from the first six months of their marriage. When Severus looked at it he’d see pictures of his wife in the lingerie he liked or nude sprawled out on their bed. The final picture was supposed to be one of her pleasuring herself in his desk chair.

The problem was finding time alone to actual complete the act. He was almost always around her now that their relationship was out in the open. He couldn’t get out of his monthly staff meeting though. That was when she struck. She placed the charmed camera exactly where she’d need it to be, and she had it linked to her pleasure. When she was on the verge of orgasm it would capture her image. 

She quickly undressed and grabbed the replica of his cock they had had made. It wasn’t quite perfect, but it was close enough that it would look like his in the picture. She placed herself in the chair, one leg on an armrest, her head tilted back. Then she set to work. She began by gently dragging her hand down her throat and to her breast. She rolled her nipple the way her liked to, pinching it as she did. She moved her hand to the other one, making them into the perfect hard pebbles for the picture. When she was pleased with how her breasts looked she traced her fingertips across her stomach and down her thighs. Her breath hitched when her hand first touched her clit, a lightning bolt of pleasure going through her. She played with the folds of her cunt and her clit, getting herself as wet as possible before she slowly slid the toy in. 

She pumped the toy in and out of her with one hand as she played with her clit with the other. Slowly letting herself get closer and closer to the edge. She thought of the way he played with her. She could almost feel his fingers against her nipples as she played with herself. She began to moan as quietly as possible for him, almost wishing she had a video recorder instead of just a camera. He would have enjoyed the entirety of this performance. She bucked her hips ever so slightly as she came, hearing the click of the camera as she did. She smiled when she heard that. Yes, this would be the perfect gift for him. It would drive him crazy.


	18. Day 18-Fucking Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has been trying to get Hermione to try something new. He finally has his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I have to admit this has been my least favorite chapter to write. Hermione and Severus just didn't want to cooperate. Still, I hope you all enjoy this one!

Hermione was filled to the brim. When Severus had talked about potentially doing something like this she thought he was crazy. It would have been easier to just find a second bloke, but from experience Hermione knew that was never going to happen. It was still something he wanted to try though, and finally Hermione agreed she’d do it. Once, at the very least. He promised if she didn’t like it they would never use the machine he’d bought again. Hermione wasn’t expecting to enjoy it. The fullness though, the fullness was worth it. 

It was a double barreled fucking machine. It was really a very beautiful piece of machinery. She was surprised by how well it was doing. She had expected it to obliterate her, especially when he showed her the one that would fuck both her cunt and her arse. It was a hard fucking, but it wasn’t any worse than some of their usual sessions. Severus was in front of her, his cock in her mouth while she was being thoroughly fucked by the machine. She had already come twice, the vibrator attached to her clit taking care of that. Severus held the remote to it in one of his hands while the other was in her hair, controlling her head as he fucked her mouth. She began to moan around his cock again, she could feel another orgasm quickly approaching. He allowed her a moment to breathe as she lost control, turning off the vibrator for a moment as well so she could recover from her orgasm. 

Quickly though he was pressing his cock against her lips again. She could only imagine the picture they made, and she almost wish she had her camera set up so she could see exactly how they looked. She gently lapped at the head of his cock with her tongue before she allowed him to press it to the back of her throat. She moaned as he turned the vibrator back on, wondering how long he would want to keep her like this. She could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic, and knew he was close. Knowing him, he’d try to hold out to get her off one more time, always the generous lover. It wouldn’t take long, she was still sensitive from the last orgasm and she was as close as he was. With a moan she began to fall over the edge again, just as she could taste the salt from his orgasm in her mouth. She quickly began to swallow it as he pulled out, turning off the vibrator and the machine so she could roll over onto her back. She sighed and then began to madly laugh. All Severus could do was stare at her, wondering what got her going. It wasn’t a surprising occurrence, she sometimes couldn’t help the laughter that came as she was coming out of sub space. Really he enjoyed it. “Severus,” she began between giggles, “we are definitely doing that again.”


	19. Day 19-Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus pulls Hermione into an alcove for an afternoon shag. Now, they just can't get caught.

Hermione bit down on her hand as Severus licked at her clit. He had pulled her into an alcove during their free period, and though they were blocked by a tapestry she didn’t want to be heard. It was a difficult task when her husband went down on her, but she was up to the challenge. She knew if they were caught Minerva would be treating them like students who had been caught for the rest of the term, but this was worth it. The thrill of potentially being caught was all part of the fun. She bucked her hips as she came, almost drawing blood where her teeth had caught her flesh.

She was almost startled when Severus hoisted her up against the wall so he could enter her. It was expected, her moan captured by his mouth. He set a furious pace right off the bat. She knew she would have marks on her back that would have to be dealt with later, but for now she was focusing on squeezing herself on his cock, trying to hurry the process along. She still had two more classes she would have to attend, the first of them being a transfiguration intensive with Minerva, and if she was late that would raise questions. She could picture the excuse he’d write her now. _Sorry Minerva, I dragged Hermione into a corner to have a quick shag. Please excuse her tardiness._ That would go over extremely well.

He began bucking into her erratically, losing the pace he had set as his orgasm began to approach. A few more thrusts and she was biting where his neck met his shoulder, once again muffling the sound of her orgasm. He followed shortly after, hissing quietly as he did. They briefly leaned their foreheads against each other, Severus waiting to pull out until he was completely spent. Gently though he pulled out, allowing her to place her feet solidly back onto the floor.

Now to make themselves presentable. She cast a charm on the bruise she had left for him, hiding the effects of their clandestine shag from his afternoon classes. He could probably get away with it during the first year class, but the sixth years would notice and probably gossip about it for days. A straightening of his frock coat and his cock back in his pants. He didn’t even look like they had met. He ducked around the tapestry and took off, that way no one would see them exit together.

Her hair would be a lost cause so she simply tied it back. A cleansing charm to take care of the sweat and his semen that was leaking out of her. She straightened her skirt and blouse as she began to look for the green lace panties she had had on. Only, she realized, they were gone. _The cheeky bastard stole my underwear._ She would have to finish the day without them. He was going to get it tonight for this.


	20. Day 20-Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a healthy dose of a fertility plant's pollen. Will they be prepared for the next step of their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again my lovelies! We are officially 2/3 of the way through this adventure. With this chapter there may be some questions of consent, and though I didn't go into it in the actual work because maximum word counts are hard, they are both okay with what transpires. It may be a bit too early in their plans, but our darling couple will make it through this. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

It had started off as a normal lesson for the advanced herbology students in greenhouse five. It was supposed to be simple, that is, until one of the seventh years knocked into a pot they weren’t even supposed to be touching. It released a cloud of pollen that most of the students weren’t affected by. Unfortunately for Hermione, the combination of the pollen and her contraceptive potion put her in a tailspin. Professor Sprout quickly began to shuffle the remaining students out of the building, sending a patronus to Severus as she did. She locked the building behind her, knowing once he got there they would be stuck until the pollen left Hermione’s system. 

Upon receiving it he hurried to the greenhouse, unlocking the door and bursting into the building. By that time Hermione was naked and pacing furiously, trying to calm herself as she did. He took a moment to relock the door behind him before going to her, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. That was when she caught his eye and practically attacked him. 

He assisted her in removing his teaching robes, letting her run the show for once. It didn’t take long for her to have him on his back, taking his cock into her mouth to get him hard. When she was satisfied she climbed on top of him, moaning as she sank down onto his cock. Had it always felt this amazing? She began to ride him for all he was worth, rubbing her clit with one hand as she did. She was determined to have his seed today, it was all she could think about. She wanted him to come, and she wanted him to come now. In the back of her brain though, she knew it would take time. She wanted to take her time in that part of her brain, but her body wanted him as quickly as possible. She needed him as quickly as possible. She got her wish as she orgasmed, he followed right behind her. 

He was startled though, when she passed out right after. That was not something she had ever done before, and using his wand he had them both quickly dressed. He scooped her into his arms and sprinted to Poppy, who took over from there. There was nothing to be done but wait though. He held her hand as diagnostics were run, and was startled when Pomona came in and talked quietly to Poppy. He knew it was about what had happened. He had a suspicion about what it was, but wanted to hear it from another person first. 

It was all explained once Hermione awoke. The plant was a specific type used in fertility potions, which he knew. The contraceptive potion she was on had mixed poorly with the pollen, negating the potions efficacy. More than likely they would have a very loud package arriving in nine months. Hermione and Severus shared a smile. They would finally be starting their family.


	21. Day 21-Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wants Hermione to mark him as hers for all the world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Today's prompt was branding, and I took it in kind of a different way. Though there is actual marking (yay magical tattoos), to me branding also is an emotional thing. You're marking another person as yours. I take the dark mark as a type of brand, and I just love the idea of Severus replacing it with a mark from Hermione. Instead of belonging to Voldermort, he now belongs to Hermione and he wants the world to know. 
> 
> Also apparently I have a thing for Hermione becoming a healer. I debated between that and taking over as the transfiguration professor, and I just really like the idea of Hermione taking over for Madam Pomfrey. Plus, I like the idea of them raising their little family in Hogwarts, so I need a reason for her to be on call there all the time, instead of able to move between there and a family home somewhere. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It had been something they had wanted to do for a while. To mark each other publicly and not just privately. For Severus it was the ability to cover up the scar from the dark mark. For Hermione it was a way to show the world who she belonged to. It was really a simple spell in theory. In practice, it was one of the most emotionally draining ones to perform. Severus would be undergoing the spell first, Hermione would have to wait until they knew for sure if she was pregnant or not. 

She smiled as she finished prepping the area the mark would go onto. Right above the scars from the dark mark, though it would move across his skin as it saw fit. Hermione’s otter would be branded into his skin with magical ink and a simple transference spell. She finished brushing the ink onto his forearm, the black glistening in the moonlight. She nodded and stood, whispering the words to the spell. A silvery otter moved around the tip of her wand, waiting for guidance from its maker. Carefully she guided it onto the patch of ink, saying the words to keep it in place temporarily. She smiled as her otter merged with the ink, seeing the silver lines become black as it did. Once it was in place she began to chant the spell to keep it on his body permanently. 

Once she was finished the otter began to playfully move along his arm, marking him as hers. Taking her time she began to move towards him, tired from the spell. Smiling he took her to their bed, kissing her as he did. Finally he didn’t have any connections to his previous master. He was truly Hermione’s and the whole world would know. Slowly he began to remove their clothing, taking his time and drinking in his wife’s form. Gently he entered her, savoring the moment.   
Slowly he made love to her, amazed at how she was his. She was his witch, his wife, his submissive, the future mother to his children and more. It was never something he thought he would have, but finally he did. Slowly they approached their peaks, coming together as one. Once finished he flipped them, letting her curl up on his chest. He buried his face in her hair, drinking her in. 

He could just picture their future. She had set up an apprenticeship with Poppy, and she would be his colleague the next year instead of a student. They would have the grounds to themselves this summer, and they had been granted a suite of rooms in the unused marriage wing instead of his room by the entrance to the Slytherin common room. They would raise their family in the halls of Hogwarts, and they would be happy. Their children would never want for anything. He smiled when he heard her light snores. Slowly he drifted off with her. They would need all the rest they could get.


	22. Day 22-Moresomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally gets what she wants, but is it what she needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Today's was moresome, and again this is kind of a fail but not a fail if that makes sense. Sometimes there are things we want, and then after we get it we realize it's not good for us or it's not something we need. I imagine that this is what adding an extra person or persons to their bedrooms is for Hermione. It's something she thought she wanted (and gets to experience) but not something that is good for her. Unfortunately she learns that the hard way. I do hope you enjoy this chapter all the same though!

Hermione was a mess of sweat and curls and tears. She had finally talked Severus into participating in one of the club’s party nights, and both of them had made their round in the room. It had been something on Hermione’s try list for a while now, and Severus was finally comfortable with the idea. There were roughly twenty other people participating tonight, and most of them were in similar states to Hermione, except they looked much happier than she did. Something just felt…off tonight. She wasn’t fully dedicated to this, and she was beginning to feel wrong. She currently had her face buried in another participant’s cunt, and her arse was being pounded by the other woman’s partner. That had been Severus’s only rule tonight. No one was to use Hermione’s cunt. That was his alone. Her mouth and her arse were fair game, and Hermione had been okay with that idea. Now though, she was quickly realizing this scene wasn’t for her. 

She knew that Severus was across the room, she could feel him. He had participated early in the night, but now he was simply observing off to the side. Watching to make sure she was okay. She was physically okay, no marks were to be made on anyone tonight, but mentally she was almost to a breaking point. She could feel her Severus moving closer to her, and could tell that he was worried about her, but she was so far gone down the rabbit-hole that she didn’t know what to do. Suddenly she was away from the two and in his arms. She let him carry him into one of the side rooms and just curled up against him and cried. She didn’t understand why she was feeling this way. This was something she had wanted to try for so long, but something just felt wrong.

“Not everything you want turns into something that’s good for you love,” Severus began, “but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t worth trying. Now come on, let’s go home.” He began to dress her in the cotton robes she had worn that night. Something easy to wash. She just felt empty. Was this sub drop? She zoned out while he got them back to their room at Hogwarts. He carried her into their bathroom and ran a bath for her, placing her into the warm water when it was ready. Carefully he washed her, allowing the water to soothe her. Then he dressed her in her soft flannel pajamas, and tucked her into the bed before crawling in with her. 

When he did he cuddled her just the way she liked it. She let him pamper her that night. It wasn’t about the sex between them that night, it was about the intimacy. He was simply there beside her, allowing her to cry into his chest until she was out of tears. He let her fall asleep like that, buried in his scent. She was his to take care of.


	23. Day 23-Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus turns Hermione into his own piece of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I can imagine you all can tell that ropes are probably my favorite favorite thing to write. I love the art that goes into the knot work, and Shibari happens to be a favorite of mine. I hope you enjoy yet another chapter of rope. I imagine it won't be my last.

Severus hummed to himself as he inspected the rope he was planning on using. 6mm, hemp, a beautiful blue that would look amazing on his pet’s skin. It was soft from use, a perfect supple rope that had been well taken care of. He turned to look at her and carefully began to layer the rope around her arms and torso. He created a beautiful picture of knots on her skin, decorating her and binding her. Her arms were tied together in a strappado, enough to cause a bit of a strain, but not enough to cause debilitating discomfort. He looped the rope around her breasts and stomach, tying in new rope when he reached the bottoms of her breasts. On around her hips and between her thighs, creating a body suit of rope that fit her better than her favorite dress. He started a new set of rope on her legs, two separate entities connected at the ankles, and then to her arms. It was a beautiful hogtie, the best he had done on her. 

She was in a perfect position to place his face in her cunt, and she cried out in surprise when he did just that. This was her reward, a celebration. He worshiped her with his tongue and his fingers, making her cunt weep her pleasure. He ran his tongue along her clit, barely touching it as he placed two fingers inside of her. Twisting and pumping them inside of her. He was determined to finish her off before he took his pleasure, and he showed her that as he fucked her with his tongue. He gently bit at her clit, knowing that she loved it when he did that. Just enough pressure to remind her that he was there. He smiled as that sent her over the edge, his pet becoming a mewling mess. 

He stood above her as she recovered and quickly began to pump his cock. He would send his seed along her back, marking her with his seed. He gazed at her as she did, seeing the beautiful state she was in. Tied up just as she enjoyed, breathing deeply from her orgasm. He came quickly, already in a state after his earlier activities. He sighed as he finished, lazily taking in his beautiful pet. He was loathe to untie her, he just loved looking at her like that. He knew though, that especially now, she wouldn’t be able to stay in the ropes all day. He began to untie her, sorting out the ropes he had gotten his seed on to be properly washed and treated. 

He used a cleansing spell on her back when he was done and crawled in beside her. She rolled over so he was spooning her, sighing as she got comfortable. He placed one hand against the small lump on her stomach, smiling as she placed her smaller one above his. They fell asleep like that. Dreaming of an intelligent, dark haired child. Their child.


	24. Day 24-Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is curious about something, and he wants Hermione to help him try it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! We are in the final stretch of kinktober, and here I am with another chapter. I think my favorite part to write was their interaction at the very end. I've had similar conversations after with my partner, and honestly I just feel like it makes everything lighter somehow. I love the idea of the two of them arguing baby names and genders. 
> 
> Also, still don't know for sure if it's going to be a girl or a boy. I haven't quite decided. I just love the idea of Hermione being very much sure about one and Severus being very much sure about the other.

It was something he had been curious about for once. He had never gotten a chance to try this particular pleasure in his misspent youth, and honestly hadn’t had someone he truly trusted to try it with. It had taken ages to get Hermione to agree to do it. Here they were now, him bent over the bed, her standing over him with a black strap-on. She was fucking him with her fingers, prepping him for the real deal. Or as real as he could get in this case. 

He still had part of the control though. She had his favorite toy inside of her, a small vibrator with an extension that went right around her clitoris. He held the remote that controlled the intensity in his hand. He revved it up as she pulled her fingers away from him, pressing the strap on home instead. He hissed slightly at the light burn, wondering what the appeal was if this was what it felt like. She stilled, and as she did he turned off the remote. When she gently began to fuck him he turned it on the lowest setting, giving her just a taste of pleasure. 

It took her several tries, unsure tries, but she finally got a rhythm going. He could feel her adjust her angle slightly, trying to find something. He began to fist his cock with his unoccupied hand, keeping his rhythm in time with hers. He was startled when she finally found what she was looking for, sending a shock down her spine as she did. Reflexively he pressed down on the remote, causing Hermione to lose focus. He was okay with that, as long as she kept hitting that spot.

She continued to fuck him, losing her rhythm the more her pushed the button on the remote. It wasn’t long until she was coming, crying out and grabbing onto her hips as she did. He quickly followed after, his seed coating his hand. Slowly she pulled out of him, and he crawled onto the bed. She laid herself with her head on his shoulder, letting him put his arm around her. “I take it we’ll be doing that again then?”

He chuckled at her question, taking a moment to figure out how to answer. “Not all the time, not at all. Occasionally though, yes.” She nodded into his shoulder, breathing him in. He played with her hair, combing his fingers through the curls. It really was lovely hair. “I still prefer William. William Rubeus just works love.” She laughed and pushed herself up, really staring at him. 

“We will name our child William over my dead body. Everyone will call him Bill, and I personally don’t want questions about which Bill they’re talking about during family Christmas.” He shook his head and smiled at her, wondering how he got so lucky. She laid back on his chest and sighed again. “Besides,” she traced a pattern on his chest, “It’s going to be a girl.”


	25. Day 25-Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally has an end of term gift for Hermione. Hopefully she enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I will admit, I was stumped for an idea with this one. I tried it with several different wizards with Hermione, but nothing seemed to work. Then I realized I wasn't thinking my problem through correctly. Severus would never be a cuckold, at least not in this version of my story. Hermione would make a wonderful cuckqueen though. That was the direction I decided to go, and I think I came up with a pretty good chapter. Not my favorite, but doable. I hope you enjoy!

It was her end of term gift. She had passed her N.E.W.T.S. with flying colors, and when he had gotten his desk calendar he decided he would just have to do this for her. After their pegging session she had floated the idea to him, and he simply hadn’t been sure about it. When he had realized everything she had been doing for him, even things he hadn’t known about, he had decided he would give this to her. A one off. 

He hissed as Lucius entered him. It wasn’t their first time together, but it was Severus’s first time being the bottom. He was surprised at how large the other man’s cock felt inside him, though it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. He turned his head to watch her, smiling at her as he was being fucked. She had her hand in her cunt, slowly pumping her fingers as she watched Lucius fuck her husband. All three of them knew this would be the only time this would happen, and all three of them were determined to enjoy it. 

She was enthralled at the sight of her husband being fucked by his best friend. She had heard about some of their trysts in their youth, and when Severus had given her a choice in who would be doing the deed she had automatically thought of him. She thought they made a beautiful contrast of flesh. Lucius the light, and Severus the dark. It was everything she had imagined. She smiled as she saw Severus bite his lip and moan, knowing that he was approaching his peak. She saw his hand move slowly farther down his body, grasping his cock and pumping it slowly. She drank in the sight of Lucius’s cock entering her husband, surprised he was able to take him in fully. He must have been preparing himself for this night for a quite a while, since she knew the strap-on they had used had only been half of the girth of the cock inside of him. Lucius was shorter than Severus, but he what he lacked in length he more than made up for in girth.   
She began to play with her clit, trying to time her orgasm to theirs. She moaned as she saw the Lucius begin to speed up, knowing all three of them were approaching orgasm. She saw the moment the two of them lost control, Lucius inside of her husband and Severus all over the bed. She followed soon after, crying out for her husband. She relaxed in the chair when she was finished, letting the boys clean up before going over to crawl in beside her husband. She briefly heard the floo activate, allowing the couple their privacy. Just as they had agreed before her said yes.

They got comfortable in bed together, Severus once again playing idly with her hair while she grabbed the book on the bedside table. This was their life. Moments of passion followed by normalcy. It was amazing.


	26. Day 26-Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus decide to play pirates in the Forbidden Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Welcome to chapter 26, I hope you enjoy your read. I ran through several different ideas for this prompt (librarian, going nerdy with some Doctor Who roleplay, doctor/nurse) but finally settled on pirates for two reasons. One, I just really love the idea of Severus carrying a sword, and two because I'm a history nerd. Pirates may have been a little bit out of my concentration, but they're still a pet passion of mine. Anyway, enjoy my lovelies!

Hermione was running as fast as her legs was allowed. It was made difficult by the long dress she was wearing, but that was all part of their game. They had blocked off an area of the forest just for the occasion and Hermione was determined to make this last. She quickly hid behind a tree, trying to keep her breathing quiet so he wouldn’t hear her. If anybody saw them they’d be mad. She was dressed as a woman from the 18th century, her darling husband as a pirate. It would have been even better if they could have used the lake, but chasing his victim through the forest would have to do. 

She stilled as she heard the crack of a stick breaking, and carefully looked around the tree to see where it was coming from. She knew if she took off blindly she could run right into him, but she couldn’t tell where it was coming from. If she stayed here he would find her quicker. Carefully she took one last hard look ahead of her, knowing she was almost to the boundary. If she could run just a little farther she could loop around him. Just as she was taking off she felt a hand grab her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She began to struggle, putting up a fight. “Now girlie, we had an agreement. If I caught you, I got to have you.” She was startled at the leer he gave off, she was so used to him looking at her lovingly that she forgot he was the dungeon bat. 

He looped a bit of rope around her wrists, using the dagger at his belt to hang it off the tree. She truly couldn’t escape him now. She was startled when he ripped the skirt off her dress, making it much easier for him to get to his prize. She was back to trying to struggle, and when she found she couldn’t get away just glared at him. “If you intend to have your prize blaggard, at least take me to your bed. You can’t intend to take a lady of my station against a tree.” He chuckled as he began to drop the pants they had purchased especially for this occasion, pushing his erection against her once it was free.

“Oh I do intend to my lady,” his voice dripped with sarcasm, “after all, not much of a lady after this.” With that he entered her, fucking her into oblivion. She was startled at how quickly he took her, up against the tree like they had discussed. She cried out as she came, knowing that he was fit to burst after their romp in the woods. She had been ready the second they had stepped within their boundaries. It didn’t take long for him to follow, and they stayed up against the tree while they recovered. They slept in a tent in the forest that night, playing pirates until the sun rose.


	27. Day 27-Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus loves to watch his wife pleasure herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I'll be honest, I had an awful awful day and wasn't even sure if I'd have the energy to write this chapter. Then I thought of you guys. So thank you for being the thing that motivated me to do one thing for myself today. Thank you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy.

Severus loved to watch her play with herself. He loved to see the way her chest rose and fell, the way her eyes lazily shut, the way her entire body blushed. He loved to watch her make herself come, just as she was doing now. He had told her she was only allowed to use her hands this time. Sometimes he allowed her to use a toy, but tonight he wanted to watch her use her fingers to fuck herself silly with. 

She gently pinched a nipple with her unoccupied hand, careful with the tender flesh. Just enough pressure to remind herself where it was. She cried out as she brushed up against her clit, being very careful not to accidentally make herself come. He would give the order when he was ready for the show to end. She was doing her best to avoid displeasing him. His punishments had gotten interesting since she had taken impact play off the table. She didn’t want to know what he would come up with this time. She bit her lip, trying to think of anything else but the pleasure her fingers were causing.

He smirked as he saw the expression on her face. Ah yes, she was very close. She wasn’t allowed to come until he had his pleasure though. He squeezed the head of his cock as he watched her trace a hand up and down her torso, causing goosebumps in its wake. The beautiful flush to her skin was getting deeper, and he knew that she was so close to breaking his one rule for the night. If she could just hold out for a few more moments she would be allowed her pleasure. He began to pump up and down quickly on his cock, trying to finish quickly. He wanted to see her come, but had promised himself he wouldn’t let her until he finished first. They had been lacking on the discipline as of late. He had gone soft on her.

He moaned for her as he finished on their bedroom floor, but still he didn’t give the order. He watched he hips buck up towards her hand. He watched her pause so she could recover from the sensation for a moment. He chuckled as she growled her displeasure, letting it go. “Come for me pet. Come for me now.” 

She furiously began pounding her cunt with her slender fingers, writhing wildly on the bed. It didn’t take long for her to finish herself off, her skin glistening with perspiration and her hair wild on the bed. He watched as she breathed deeply, recovering from her pleasure. He loved watching her, but he loved seeing her after more. Sated, a small grin on her face, her body completely relaxed. She was the definition of the cat that ate the canary. He smiled as she got comfortable with her pillow, trying to find the most comfortable and falling asleep quickly. He crawled in beside her, joining her in slumber.


	28. Day 28-Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has to punish Hermione. Will this new form of punishment be too much for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! So, similar to me, Hermione strikes me as the kind of person that will absolutely snap back if made to feel less than what she is. Which is why I chose this as an alternative to some of the other way Severus has punished her in the past. It's also why I wanted to donate a good chunk to Severus reminding Hermione that he sees her as so much more. I feel like that's something all of us need reminded about, especially after what happens to Hermione in this installment. It's another form of aftercare, especially after being humiliated. Punishment is never enjoyable, but it can be cathartic, which I tried to convey here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Humiliation was not something Hermione enjoyed. Whether that be in a classroom or in her private life. She couldn’t stand it. Which made this the perfect punishment. It had been something they had agreed on if there ever came a time where they couldn’t use their normal repertoire. Which was how Hermione found herself kneeling in front of a mirror with Severus standing behind her telling her exactly where she belonged. 

“Yes, right on the floor in front of me. That way you’ll be on display, exactly where a little whore like you belongs. Just a statue to be observed until you’re called for.” It was Hermione’s worst fear. To just be looked at like a piece of meat. She felt awful just thinking about it. She had always valued herself for her mind. She didn’t want to be valued for her body. Especially by her husband. “I can see you blushing. Do you like that idea? Do you like the idea of just being my little pet on display? Tell me where you belong,” she could feel him brush up against her back, but she kept her head where it was. Looking at her knees, exactly where he had told her. 

She felt the blush deepen as he realized what he had asked of her. She knew if she didn’t answer her punishment would be even worse. She just had to tell him what he asked to hear. “On my knees in front of you, Sir. Where you can always look at what belongs to you.” She felt him place a hand, as if asking what else. “Where if you have need of me you can always find me. I’m you’re little slut.” It was almost too much for her. It was cleansing, but it was still hard to hear those words come out of her mouth. When he picked her up to kiss away the tears she was glad. She had gotten through it. 

Instead of their normal furious fucking, he made love to her. She knew he was trying to show her exactly how much he cared about her. It was refreshing to say the least. She was able to drink in the pleasure, instead of guzzling it down like a glutton. When he gave her the order to come, she fell over the precipice without any effort. She had been holding out for the relief it brought her. 

When he had finished he rolled over so she could cuddle into his side. He told her exactly what he thought of her then, quietly murmuring in the dark. “My beautiful, brilliant, amazing pet. You truly impress me every day. You’re becoming a spectacular healer, all while coping with living with the bat of the dungeon. You are so much more to me than just a bedmate. You are my wife, the love of my life.” It was to that she fell asleep, whispering to him how much she loved him. How she would be lost without him.


	29. Day 29-Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gave Severus an offer he couldn't refuse. He finally takes her up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoy my take on consensual somnophilia!

Severus woke up to Hermione moaning and grinding into him. It had been something she had been doing more of recently, and Severus was at his wits end. One more night of rubbing one out while his wife slept was unappealing to say the least. He did have another option, but it had been something he had been uncomfortable with since it was offered. Hermione insisted if she got like this he was allowed to fuck her while she slept. He just didn’t want her to wake up startled if he did so. Tonight though, tonight was going to be the night he took her up on her offer. 

He brought his hand between her thighs, playing with her for a few moments before he took his prize. She mewled pleasantly in her sleep, pushing back once again into Severus. He gently entered her, taking his time. He pulled her into him, just relishing in the way she felt around him. He took his time with her, playing with her clit while he took his pleasure. He was determined to bring her as much pleasure as he was taking. He kissed along her neck, trying to get her to wake up while he made her come. 

He was startled when she did wake up suddenly while moaning his name. It didn’t take long after that for both of them to come. They stayed how they were after, just enjoying the sensation of laying by the other. It wasn’t long though that Hermione was jumping out of the bed to go to the bathroom, leaving Severus to laugh on the bed. It really was a very funny situation. He had never expected this. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him though. “Are you laughing at me husband?” He turned to look at her leaning against the door frame. She had one eyebrow raised, doing a marvelous impression of him. Unfortunately for him, that didn’t make the laughter any better.   
She scowled while waddling back over to the bed and attempting to get into it unaided. “You know, it’s bad form to laugh at your eight months pregnant wife. That’s how you end up on the couch.” He stopped at that, trying to come up with the best explanation for his bought of laughter. She just smiled at him, letting him know everything was okay. She finally crawled into bed with him, returning to his embrace. “Did you enjoy yourself husband? I’d been waiting for you to take advantage of my offer.” 

“Of course pet, it was a very generous offer.” He peppered her face with kissed while he gently rubbed her stomach. He could feel their little one kicking against his palm, and he knew if he kept this up they would calm down. “Now rest my love. We’ll need all of that we can get.” They fell asleep, dreaming of the future they would have. It would be here soon. The beginning of a new chapter.


	30. Day 30-A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes into heat, and Severus is there to assist her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I can't believe we only have one more prompt to go this month. For today, this is another what if chapter. We'll be back tomorrow with our final chapter, and it will be back to our regularly schedule program. So for today use some suspension of disbelief that they're in an A/B/O universe.
> 
> This was admittedly a difficult chapter to write. A/B/O is one of my favorite tropes, and normally if I was writing something like this I'd want to have more world building before getting to the fun stuff. I do think I did a good job working within the word count though. I was over by like 400 words originally, so I had to basically cut it in half before I could post it. Apparently I'm ready for November to start a day early. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Hermione cried out as her heat descended. It was too soon. She hadn’t planned for it to be so soon. When she had gone off of her suppressors, she knew she would be having her first heat since she had turned thirteen. She had spent the last two days nesting in the bedroom, not even letting Severus inside except to sleep. Now though her body was screaming at her. It wanted her mate, it wanted pups, and it wanted both now. She quickly sent out a message to her husband, begging him to come home early. It was time. 

She knew the second he walked through the door. She had been naked on the bed, trying to find some sort of completion with her fingers. It just made the slick that coated her thighs worse. She needed him to touch her. She needed him inside her. “Please Alpha, please I need you now. Please!” She cried out as he removed her hands from between her thighs and replaced them with his cock. He didn’t even mess with going slow for a few minutes. He automatically began pounding into her, trying to help her alleviate the heat between her legs. She bucked wildly with him, trying to get him to knot her as quickly as possible. 

“Be a good omega for your alpha. Come for me, Omega. Come for me now!” With his words she was plunging down the rabbit hole. She could feel as he knotted inside of her, flipping them so she was on his chest while they waited for his knot to go down. The heat was tolerable now. It wouldn’t be long until it was back though. She fell asleep on top of his chest, and he was able to pull out of her. Gently he laid her on the bed, trying not to wake her. He hurried to gather food and water for the next few days, before she would call for him again. They wouldn’t leave their room until her heat was over and her body’s natural desire for pups was sated. 

Quietly he crept back into their room, laying his treasure on their table within easy reach. She was beginning to stir and call for him. He managed to get her to drink some water before she was presenting for him. Begging him to take her. He smiled and entered her, taking his time at first this round. He began to tease her clit as he pounded her from behind, trying to get her to come for him like the good little omega she was. “Please Alpha! Please don’t tease me. Please give me your knot!” What kind of alpha would he be if he ignored her? He began to furiously pound her, trying to alleviate her heat once again. Soon they both were tumbling down the rabbit hole, and he was once again sealed inside of her. They fell together on the bed, both of them quickly falling asleep. Together, like she wanted.


	31. Day 31-Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione can finally accept Severus's mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Here we are with the last installment for this month's fun. We were able to use any of the prompts we were given this month, and so I decided to go with the rope (obviously), and the branding. I wanted to be able to end it with Hermione finally being able to have Severus mark her with his patronus, and I'm glad I was able to! I did change the form of his patronus, and I ended up on a fox purely because I felt like it fit him. Plus, I like the picture of a tiny fox chasing imaginary butterflies across Hermione's skin.
> 
> They did end up having a daughter. I like to imagine they named her Kathleen, but that I will leave up to all of you. I may return to this universe to have some fun with their family later on down the road, but first I've got to get through November. NaNoWriMo here I come! 
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and giving this work kudos. I will probably be replying to comments in the next few days. I'm weird and wait until I'm done writing the entire thing because otherwise I get too wrapped up in the comments, but I do greatly appreciate them even if I don't reply to all of them. You all are amazing! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

It had been well over three months since they had gotten a chance to actually have a moment alone. It had taken Hermione agreeing to help Minerva chaperone the next four Hogsmeade visits, but she had gotten a reliable baby sitter. They were almost ready to ask Hagrid, but as gentle as he was with their daughter they still weren’t sure about leaving the two alone for a night. Maybe when she was older and could actually enjoy the creatures the gentle giant had in his possession. For now, darling Minerva would do. 

She finished stripping, waiting to find out how exactly he wanted her for her marking. She knew that his fox would start out on her right forearm, and luckily for her the healer’s uniform at Hogwarts was long sleeved. Tattoos weren’t frowned upon the way they were in the muggle world, but she still worried about a student asking after it. She looked to him, and smiled as he motioned her to the bed. He tied her legs and left arm to the bed, leaving her right arm laying where he wanted it. Very carefully he began to spread the ink onto the area he wanted it, slightly smaller than what his was, but not so small that the fine details would be forgotten. It would be a true masterpiece. 

She sighed as she felt his magic adhere the ink to her skin. It stung slightly, but the heat that flooded her body as he finished was worth the few moments of pain. She smiled as he tied her final limb to the bed, leaving her immobile once again. She had missed the feeling of the rope keeping her place. She kept her eyes closed as he entered her, enjoying the slow and even pace he started off at. It truly had been too long since they had been intimate like this. They took time to reacquaint themselves with the others bodies. Hermione watching her husband’s face as he fucked her. Severus tracing her breasts and her stomach with her hands as he kept up his pace. Soon though, almost too soon, he was furiously fucking her, playing with her clit with one hand as he did. She came first, loudly, and he followed shortly after with a sigh. He released the rope with a wave of his hand, and they simply cuddled together. 

She remembered that she had a new piece of artwork to study. She traced the fox’s ears on her arm, smiling as it ran around to the other side of her arm. It peeked its head out at her, almost as if it was deciding if it was safe to come back around. It really was so much like her husband. Scared of her at first, but curious all at the same time. Everyone would be able to see they worse each other’s marks. She fell asleep thinking about that, and about the life they had carved out for themselves. All was well.


End file.
